princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire
Flame Artistry (O) You are able to pick up and carry flames as if they were physical objects, whether literal combustion or the metaphorical flames of passion. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full-Round Effect: You scoop the flame in your hands almost as if you were packing a snowball; it burns without visible source of fuel and without harming your hands. The flame is of the same Intensity as the source flame, and the caster may carry a quantity of flame sufficient for a Torch-sized fire, though she cannot carry a flame larger than the source fire. The flame may be thrown or used as an improvised weapon, inflicting damage as normal for flame of its size and intensity. The flame uses no fuel while held by the Princess, but sputters and diminishes once out of her grasp, decreasing in size by one stage for every turn it's out of the Princess's hands. The flame may be drawn from an individual's affection for another instead of a literal flame, pulled from the person's heart (this neither burns the person, nor lessens his love.) The size, intensity, and coloration of the flame depends on the nature and strength of affection, the related emotions it engenders, as well as how close the target of affection is. The Princess must name the target of affection whose flames she intends to use before drawing them out, she cannot root around for the biggest one. Taking flame in this manner has no effect on the person's emotions, any more than lighting one candle from another "uses up" the first candle's flame. Coloration: *''Translucent sparks:'' Love for an "idea" of a person not intimately known *''Dark red/orange:'' Patience, loyalty, respect *''Blue:'' Contentment, pride, deep concern *''White:'' Dedication, purpose, joy *''Shifting unnatural colors:'' Obsession *''Beautiful rainbow colors:'' “As you wish” Size: ' *''Candle-sized: Acquaintance *''Torch-sized:'' Good friends *''Bonfire-sized:'' Lover or close family member *''Inferno-sized:'' Selfless devotion '''Intensity: *''First-Degree (+0):'' Object of affection exists *''Second-Degree (+1):'' Object of affection is present *''Third-Degree (+2):'' Object of affection is known to be in danger *''Molten Metal (+3):'' Object of affection is present or nearby and in immediate danger Exceptional Success: '''At three successes, the caster may hold a bonfire-sized flame with two hands. At five successes, the caster may hold an inferno-sized flame as a heavy load. Flame Keeper (OO) You can keep the flames of love stowed away safely, protected for later use. '''Cost: None Dice Pool: None Action: -- Effect: Flames that you conjure from a person's love may be sustained indefinitely is transferred to a flammable substance such as a candle wick. The flame will continue to burn without appearing to consume its source until it is deliberately extinguished (which is as easy as snuffing out a non-supernatural flame of the same size) or it is used. Being in the presence of a kept flame inspires the same feelings as those that originally summoned it. A kept flame can be used to allow the person whose emotions created it to re-roll a failed degeneration check if the actions that prompted it involved the object of affection in some way. It can also be used to re-ignite affections and prompt reconciliation if the relationship that created the flame has grown colder or distant, or cause someone else to feel closer to the target of affection, causing their sympathetic connection to grow closer by one stage. A Princess may maintain a number of these flames equal to her Inner Light. Extinguishing one of these flames without effect (to allow the Princess to maintain a new flame, for example) has no effect on the relationship that originated it. Wreathed in Flame (OOO) You draw out the heart's flame, surrounding the target in a nimbus of fire born from her passions. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Inner Light Action: Instant Effect: For one turn per success, the target's brawl attacks deal lethal damage, and anyone or anything she touches (aside from her own clothing and carried equipment) is engulfed by a torch-sized flame of an intensity appropriate to the love called upon (see the Flame Artistry description). Four-Dot Fires Of The Heart Charm (OOOO, Torch-Bearer path) You don't want to set the world on fire. You just want to start a flame in the heart. Cost: 2+ Wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Inner Light Action: Instant Effect: You can fuel a flame kept with the 2-dot level of the Charm. For each Wisp you spend past the first, the person you took it from gains a temporary point of Willpower, which can only be spent on a roll related to the object of their affections. You may confer up to your Inner Light in Willpower points this way. The points exist outside of the target's normal pool, and cannot be regained once spent; and if you extinguish the kept flame or use it, any unspent points vanish. Burning Spirit (OOOOO, Torch-Bearer path) You ignite someone's passions, provoking them to amazing heights of prowess in pursuit of their heart's desire. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Inner Light Action: Instant Effect: For one turn per success, the target's willpower becomes nearly insurmountable. Each time the target spends a Willpower point to add to a dice pool, the bonus is increased by an additional +3 (to a total of +6, or +5 for Mystic characters), and each time the target spends a Willpower point to increase a defense attribute, increase it by an additional 2 points. People affected by this power clearly appear to be surrounded by a burning aura of pure fighting spirit, and onlookers who see it can remember it clearly, but it simply doesn't seem unusual -- as if that's what any normal person in a fit of passion looks like. Incineration (OOOO, Torch-Lighter path) You do, in fact, want to set the world on fire. Cost: 1 Wisp + 1 Wisp per round Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Inner Light - target's Defense Action: Standard Effect: You strike a target within (10 x Inner Light) feet with a bolt of magical fire conjured from your palm, dealing one lethal damage per success. You may sustain the flame by spending one Wisp per round thereafter, causing the target to be damaged by a Torch-sized flame of Second-Degree intensity. The flame is extinguished if you fail to spend a Wisp during your turn to sustain it, or if it is extinguished normally by the target or an ally. Towering Inferno (OOOOO, Torch-Lighter path) With a snap of your fingers, you summon great gouts of consuming flame. Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Inner Light vs. Dexterity + Inner Light Action: Standard, resistance is reflexive Effect: A circular area with diameter equal to your Inner Light in feet is engulfed in magical flame for one round per success. Anyone who spends any part of their turn in this area is subjected to an Inferno-sized flame of second-degree intensity. Individuals caught in the area of the flame as you cast it may roll their Dexterity + Inner Light against your roll to represent how quickly they can dodge out of the way, and may not make this roll if they attempt to remain within the area. Persons passing through may halve their movement speed as they move through the area of the flames in order to roll their Dexterity and take one less damage per success rolled. Special: For each point of Inner Light you have, you may designate one person (including yourself) to be totally unharmed by this flame, including their clothing and carried possessions.